


Pave the Future

by evilfox



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 将军的纳粹优生学（？）





	Pave the Future

   
【序】  
   
FN-3690摘下头盔，以经过训练的标准动作抱在臂弯下。身着灰色实验服的医务官向他报以礼貌的微笑。  
   
“恭喜你通过测试，FN-3690。”  
   
在这之前，他已经按照规程卸下配枪和电棍，交给另一个医务兵暂存；至于身上的白色护甲，在收到更多指令之前他不会轻易脱下。这些护甲就像是第二层皮肤；他时常记不起自己的发色或眼色——他很少有关注这些事的需要——但每一次，当他的护甲某处有破损不得不更换部件时，他总是感到自身有一部分因此离他而去。  
   
他曾经为此担忧，唯恐这不是一个好士兵该有的心态。好在Hux将军的指示为他扫除了疑虑：某一次，他结束轮值回到舱房里，照例在就寝前听着广播里的讲话——多数时候广播的内容他早已听过无数遍，但偶尔也会有些新节目——每当他听到一段过去未曾播放过的发言都会惊喜异常。那一次，他听到Hux将军用一贯温暖坚定的声音谈论护甲对于士兵的意义。  
   
这是秩序给予你的真相，你的本来面貌。将军是这样说的。它给你自由，让你从不可选择的、脆弱的“个体价值”中解放出来，它不仅仅值得你尊重，也值得你热爱。  
   
那么，对护甲产生依恋也并无不可吧？FN-3690听完广播，睡了一个好觉。  
   
两周前，他报名参加了这个口号为“铺筑未来”的选拔项目，他们采集了他的血样，让他回答了一系列问题。终于，几个小时前他收到项目组发来的信息，通知他在最近一次换岗后到医务中心报到。  
   
他所在的连里几乎每个Omega官兵都报名了。参与者均可获得两个标准日的假期和一份丰厚的营养补贴，但这还不是真正诱人的部分。  
   
最终在选拔中胜出的幸运儿，将成为最高领袖的伴侣，为他孕育这番壮丽事业的继承人。  
   
FN-3690没有过多奢望。他听说有的报名者自称能感知原力，他不是他们中的一个。他很少感知到什么不可直接观测的事物，包括自己的情感。而此刻，他难得如此肯定自己的心情：他对即将到来的一切感到无比激动。  
   
即使他的身体不足以造就一个携带神秘力量的胎儿，至少他将有幸与最高领袖分享一段亲密时光。他对那厚重的深色战袍之下的肉体满怀好奇和憧憬。  
   
传言说最高领袖Kylo Ren有这银河里最美的身体：强壮，宽厚，坚不可摧，尽管如此，他白皙、柔韧的肌肤又散发着胜过群星的光辉，像他剑柄之中的水晶一样纯净而高贵。  
   
躺在他身下接受原力的恩泽，那将是无上的荣耀，也必定是极乐的享受。  
   
“脱下你的护甲，换上手术服。”医务官递给他一支小巧的口服药剂，“服药后请到隔等候区等待药物起效，通常需要10到20分钟，当你感到燥热、头痛等情潮症状就表示催熟成功了，可以呼叫护士进行提取。”  
   
“提取……？”  
   
“有问题吗？”  
   
“就是说，最高领袖不会来这里……？”  
   
“很遗憾，最高领袖公务繁忙，没有时间参与我们的项目。”她看得出士兵的失望，又安慰道：“别灰心，如果你通过下一阶段的甄选，就能受到最高领袖接见。”  
   
FN-3690有一些沮丧，但很快消散了，就像他曾有过的任何情绪。  
   
当然，最高领袖是这艘战舰上最忙碌的人。FN-3690相信，此时此刻，当一个平凡的风暴兵执勤完毕、返回卧舱休息，他们的领袖一定还在王座上忙于政务，思索和把握着银河的未来。  
   
   
【1】  
   
最高领袖Kylo Ren确实正在忙着。  
   
“嗯啊……啊……最高领袖……我就快了，我——”  
   
Hux将军的喉咙里发出高潮时才有的细小颤音，身体剧烈抖动着，稀薄的体液洒落在身下那男人紧绷的腹肌上，这是他今晚第二次了。  
   
Kylo拖出一声满足的低吼，双手按着跨在他身侧的细腿，射在对方湿热的生殖腔里。  
   
大概过了两秒钟，Hux从他身上爬起来，从那根逐渐软下去的性器上滑脱。  
   
“请容我暂时告退（excuse me for a moment, please）。”他在床边躬身行礼后才走向卫生间。  
   
Kylo喜欢在做爱之后沉浸在余味中多躺一会，而Hux几乎每次都迅速爬起来，冲进卫生间去清理自己。Kylo心中火大，可是将军恭敬礼貌的态度让人找不到理由拒绝。Kylo也试过命令他留在自己怀里，但Hux每隔半分钟就请示可否告退简直更让人烦躁。  
   
有时候他觉得这是Hux对他不愿意采用避孕手段的报复，一种非暴力不合作的表现。他知道Hux走进卫生间第一件事就是把体内的精液弄出去——如果骑乘体位还没能让它们当时就流走。他会用手指撑开生殖腔的入口，赶在那些黏稠物重新液化之前让它们顺着大腿滑下去。  
   
真是犯罪程度的浪费。Kylo想。  
   
他可以肯定这个宇宙里有无数人愿意付出可观的代价以获取他的种子，只为孕育出一个天选之子的微小可能性。这也是为什么他认为Hux的主意不怎么好，他甚至有点后悔允许Hux采集了他的血样和精液——万一这些样本落到居心不良的人手里……当然，万一有什么闪失他可以处决整个实验部，他们知道自己承担着怎样的责任和风险。Kylo信任他们的恐惧，只是不太信任他们的才能。  
   
问题就在于Hux的态度。他最近一次听到Hux的异议还是在Snoke被杀死的那天，那个风波迭起的日子已经过去将近一年了。从那以后Hux对他的要求无不奉行，再没提过半句反对意见。这本该是理想的状态，前几年里Kylo没有一天不想让Hux闭嘴从命，可现在，他发现自己窝火的时候倒比过去更多。他不能像过去一样随时反对Hux——皆因Hux只是在用更浮夸或啰嗦的方式重复他的话——那会让他听起来像是在不停地出尔反尔。因此，很多时候他只能任由Hux把他无心的话当作命令，日程里塞满了与正经事无关的愚蠢项目。  
   
“我要报告一个好消息，”Hux裹着浴袍回到床边，但没有再坐下来的意思，“筛选完成了。提取工作正在进行，最晚下周你就能检视第一批胚胎。”  
   
这就是那些愚蠢项目其中之一。此前某天，当他在高潮过后强令Hux留在自己汗湿的臂弯里，享受一刻的满足，又在下一刻感到茫然无所寄托。叛军销声匿迹，他的新帝国则日益壮大，一切都如他曾在梦中预见的那样，平稳而圆满。但他很久没有做梦了。忽然他开始为原力尚未给他的启示而焦躁，猜测由他筑起的事业最终走向何处。  
   
我要一个继承人。他说。一个孩子，延续着伟大的天行者血脉的原力使徒。  
    
好的，最高领袖。Hux立刻答道。  
   
一时间，他几乎不敢相信Hux的爽快；在得知Hux的选拔计划之后，他不再惊讶了。当然，他早该想到的，Hux会做的事不外乎召集他的科学呆子们研究出一个冷冰冰的人工选育方案。当他听到Hux的计划包括最高领袖和每一个入选者上床时，忍不住破口大骂了。  
   
这算什么狗屎计划？？你把我当成什么，种羊吗？！  
   
万分抱歉，最高领袖。Hux毕恭毕敬地赔罪。但请理解这一项目的特殊性质，我们需要您的……  
   
你可以拿走我的精子，别的免谈，这是底线了。我不会碰你送来的任何人。  
   
就这样，Hux开始在实验室里炮制王座的继承者。据他所说，有证据表明旧共和国时期的绝地议会曾掌握着测量原力敏感度的技术，但随着绝地教团覆灭，教团遗产在内战中损毁严重，大量资料下落不明。冷战时期，第一秩序安插在科洛桑的间谍曾设法获取、复原了一些失落的文档，Hux认为他能在参考这些资料的基础上开发出检测原力敏感者的有效手段。  
   
半个月前Hux声称他的研究取得突破性进展，开始在军队内部招募志愿者接受检测。早在Kylo真正注意到之前，志愿者选拔已经成了士兵们最关心和热议的大事。当他想去揪起Hux的衣领大吼他只想要孩子不想结婚时，“最高领袖在挑选伴侣”已经是秩序上下人所共知的事了。况且，他想不到恰当的理由，如果Hux的计划成功，也就是有人怀上了他想要的、强大的原力婴儿，结婚似乎是顺理成章的，为你生孩子的人当然是你的Omega伴侣。  
   
Hux再三保证通过选拔的一定都是俊美、强壮、忠于领袖的优秀人才。但Kylo的心情并没有因此更坦然。  
   
“我不需要‘检视’它们。”他告诉Hux，“如果它们中哪一个有和我相称的资质，我会知道的。”  
   
Leia和Luke都曾对他讲过这些事，当他还只是母体中一团指甲大小的组织，他们就知道这个孩子注定拥有凡人无法想象的天赋。  
   
“我很期待收到您的反馈。”将军拾起摆在床头的药盒，动作熟练地倒出一片药放进嘴里，用标着军衔的第一秩序标准水杯喝水顺下去。  
   
又一次，Kylo怀疑Hux是故意在他面前吃药，好像他拒绝怀孕的态度还不够明显似的。Hux这些无声抗议的小动作曾经让他气恼，但如今他早已习以为常，甚至有点欣赏其中的滑稽。  
   
Kylo惬意地叹了一声，爬起来去洗澡。  
   
   
【2】  
   
这实在没什么可看的。Hux想。  
   
他经过成排的培养槽，并不能以肉眼看清漂浮在无色的培养基中的胚胎。它们的发育程度不完全一致，但也看不出明显差别——都还只是几毫米大的雏形。  
   
比起这样看着，他在数据板上监控到的图像和信息更详细、丰富、有意义得多，亲自来视察只是一场形式。Ren拒绝来看望这些小东西，Hux只能单独前来给研究人员们一点鼓励。  
   
“下周就可以进行第一次血检了，”一位陪同视察的少校向他报告。  
   
“很好。”Hux点头赞许。  
   
实际上，这些事他都清楚，项目相关的更新都会自动发送提示给他。但他们总得说点什么，形式上。  
   
旧共时代的绝地议会通过检测血液中的某项指标来决定哪些孩子是他们需要的，这听上去像天方夜谭。当年，Hux着实被这份情报震惊了，不是因为他们训练孩子成为邪教战士——他们是绝地教团，这就是他们的工作——而是他们用科技手段衡量魔法。他曾怀疑这其中有夸大或虚构的成分，毕竟在他监管下的第一秩序宣传部门每天都在发布大量加工或捏造的消息。但他想不到绝地议会有什么理由这样做，这些原本就是高度保密的信息，并非用于对外宣传，甚至不用于他们内部的教育。  
   
魔法只是尚未被查明的科学。似乎有人这样说过。  
   
组建团队进行专项研究的想法，从他获得那些情报的时候就在酝酿着。一旦成功破解这项技术，他将在与巫师们的博弈中占据先手；对原力毫无知觉的他，也可以自行选拔、招募有天赋的儿童，让他们成为他的近卫队，成为他与Snoke等人对抗的一点筹码。  
   
但这只是理想化的结果。实际上，在Snoke眼皮底下进行这样的研究并非易事，他需要时间和经费，何况手上还有一个军事组织要管理、一场战争要打。直到Snoke被Kylo取代，这个项目一直停留在设想中。  
   
Hux在下属的簇拥中走出培养室。他有时仍不敢相信，Ren竟然主动提出如此愚蠢的要求，让他得到了公开制造原力婴儿的许可。Hux和他手下的研究者们没有让这个机会白费，他们在最大程度上复原了旧共时期的检测设备和计算模型，以Ren的指标为参照，他们选出了与之最接近的Omega血样，用这些士兵的卵细胞培育了这些被寄予厚望的胎儿。

Hux对他们的研究成果深信不疑。如果一切顺利，他将会拥有一群继承了奇异天赋的小战士，他们的基因出自忠于将军的风暴兵们，他们将会像父辈们一样，从出生起接受训练和洗脑，用生命保卫他们的领导者。其中一个会作为成果献给Kylo Ren，充当他的继承人；其他的，则成为Ren的掘墓人。  
   
他总在想到这圆满结局时不自觉地流露微笑，设想中的大功告成令他的心微微悸动。  
   
……不，不止是心。  
   
他感到胃里翻滚，食道被翻涌上来的腐蚀性酸味烧灼着。他不得不掩住嘴，停下脚步。下属军官们关切地围上来问他是否需要帮助，但他喉咙剧痛，无法开口。  
   
这没什么。他对自己说。只是普通的胃食道逆流。也许他太过激动了。也许他不该在睡醒时空腹喝茶。  
   
“长官？送您去医务中心好吗？”他模糊地听到有人这样说，也许是Mitaka，他不确定。  
   
可以确定的是，下一秒钟他今天的早饭全被呕在实验部的走廊上。  
   
   
【3】  
   
Kylo久违地做梦了。  
   
也许是原力的影响，也许只是偶然，他做梦时总是清楚自己正在梦中。他在心中感激原力再次碰触他，并开始观察这梦境，以解读原力的启示。  
   
但他看不见。  
   
四周只有黑暗。他感到自己轻盈地浮着，像是在水中……他确认自己漂浮在水中，呼吸着。这是他在现实世界做不到的事，他不是个蒙卡人或冈根人，只可能在梦里栖于水下。  
   
看不见任何东西，他索性闭上了眼。流动的水声中，他听到有人在交谈。  
   
别担心，长官，很快就结束了。一个人说。  
   
我不担心。另一个人不悦的声音。做你的事，别废话。  
   
Kylo认得这把声音。这是曾经和他争锋相对、冷酷警告他的声音，也是在他床上轻声尖叫、喊出叫人脸红的淫荡字眼的声音。是在会议上用恭敬的言辞指出他犯了低级战略错误的声音，也是在战斗中耐心哄他飞回舰队掩护范围的声音。  
   
这是他在第一秩序度过的年月里，最熟悉的声音。  
   
死亡和毁灭的声音。  
   
他从梦中惊起，顾不上穿衣，伸手唤来光剑。他赤着上身，提着燃烧的光刃离开卧舱。  
   
他知道该去哪里。他仍然听得到那个灵魂的呼救。  
   
“最高领袖？！”医务中心的年轻士官被手持光剑闯入的长官吓得不清。当值的和就医的官兵们纷纷退避，祈祷Kylo Ren愤怒与他们无关。  
   
“我在找Hux。”  
   
“抱歉，长官，他正在接受治疗……”  
   
“我知道。”他打断医务官的解释，决定没有必要和这些蠢才浪费时间，反正也不会有人敢阻拦他。

Kylo径自走向手术区，他能感觉到那些穿过梦境牵引着他的、如丝的连结。  
   
原力的波动越发剧烈，Kylo知道它的恐惧和无助，那几乎是真实的痛苦，像许多细小的锐器同时刺进他的头脑。  
   
几道红光劈开手术室的门，Kylo见到了他预料中的情景：Hux坐在手术台边，半透明的手术袍下面隐约可见他粉白的身体；他左手向前伸着等待护士为他注射麻醉，Kylo破门而入的一刻，将军、护士和房间另一侧正在准备手术的医生全都呆在当场，来不及反应。  
   
“你们这些凶手！”  
   
“你在干什么，Ren？！”Hux惊叫着，由于过度惊吓忘记了保持恭敬的态度和不那么尖细的嗓音。  
   
“你想杀掉我的孩子。”跳动的火焰指向Hux。  
   
“……最、最高领袖，”Hux找回了他应有的态度，就地单膝跪下。他显然明白Kylo在说什么，并为此心虚了。

他知道他有大麻烦了。Kylo想。

猩红的剑锋悬在将军眼前。但Kylo知道，无论那个红毛用怎样卑劣的方式欺瞒、坑害他，无论他有多少次想看这艳丽的光束穿过那人白得可悲的肌肤，他不能这样做。至少现在不能。  
   
“起来。”Kylo熄灭了光剑。  
   
“是，最高领袖。”Hux遵命站起。

“跟我回去。”他说着转身  
   
“是，最高领袖——请允许我换回……”  
   
Kylo回头瞪了一眼，Hux识趣地放弃了换回军装的意图，以只裹着手术袍的姿态跟着Kylo回到最高领袖的起居处——四壁如同血染的王座室。

见证了前领袖临终时刻的旧王座，随同尸体一并丢弃。Kylo命人打造了新的王座，更大——适合他的身材——也更柔软舒适。这是他的私人空间，他不打算在这里恐吓任何人，他的威严也不需要一张线条凌厉的椅子来述说。 

他走上那几级台阶，转身落座，让自己陷进松软的靠背。

“说说怎么回事（explain yourself），将军。”

“我……预约了一个小手术。”

“你怀孕了。”

“是的。”

“为什么不告诉我？”

“你也看到了，只是一个手术，这点小事不值得打扰领袖，只是我个人的……”

“那是我的孩子！”Kylo吼道。

“那又怎么样？”Hux一脸费解，就像他真的不明白其中的差别，“实验部培育了几十个胚胎，它们都是你的孩子，你都不愿意去看一眼，我这个又有什么……”

“因为，”Kylo打断他，“它是我要的那个，强大的原力与它同在。它知道你要拿掉它，它向我求救，这就是为什么我能及时阻止你。”

“这不可能，”Hux说着，因震惊而睁大的双眼背叛了他笃定的语气，“它还不是一个孩子，只是一根神经管……它连大脑都没有！”

“但它有原力。我能感觉到。”

 

【4】  
   
理论上的结果总是在你想要的时候缺席、你不想要的时候出现。

他们检测了全部胚胎，没有一个达到理论上的数值，没人知道为什么，显然它们中也没有哪个引起Ren的注意；避孕措施不存在百分百效果这则理论倒是在Hux身上应验了。

Hux并不讨厌孩子，只是他的人生规划从未包括这一部分。他是个出色的军人、出色的学者，他从不相信“没生过孩子的人生不够完整”之类的屁话。

“最高领袖，请允许我提议……”他在心里飞快算计着眼下的情势，现在他有了一个被Ren认可的原力婴儿，也许他仍可以扭转这个局面，何妨一试？“如果您同意，我可以安排这个胚胎移植到一位志愿者身上……”

“什么？！”Ren开始露出那种听到Hux解释任何科学原理就会有的困惑，“为什么你不能生下它？！”

“我没有资格。我的读数远远不够，”他一时不知该怎样说才能帮助Ren在最短时间内理解，“如果原力的世界有一个几何中心，我的检测结果就在离它最远的地方。我做到了所有资优志愿者没能做到的，这意味着我们的理论存在某些致命缺陷。”尽管他还没有足够的时间查清那是什么。  
   
“你要我娶一个和我的孩子没关系的人？”Ren咆哮起来，“就为了维护你的学术名誉？”  
   
“这不是关于我个人，是关于第一秩序的威信。” Hux平静地解释，“我们发布了研究成果，就不能出错。”  
   
“你是这个项目的负责人，怎么解释不都随你吗？你不能修改自己的检测报告？”  
   
Hux被哽住了。

当然，他可以这么做。但那是有代价的。一句谎言总是需要更多谎言来解释，不能只凭任性决定。精心构造的谎言是意识形态，草率的谎言只是徒增隐患。

但他无法使Ren相信这些。他能轻易胁迫他人同意他说的一切，一个懂得如何篡改人心的魔鬼，怎能指望他相信谎言堆砌的世界总是无限接近崩塌呢？

“我不会娶你派来的人，没有商量的余地。” Ren坐回他的王座上，“起来，到我这来。”  
   
Hux从命起身，故作沉稳地登上阶梯，直到Ren一把抓住他的手臂，将他揽到自己腿上。  
   
“你是我的第一个Omega。”Ren的声音如常低沉，或许是太过贴近而显得有一分蛊惑，“我从没标记过其他人，也不想要其他人。”  
   
Hux下意识地警觉起来，怀疑Ren在尝试入侵他的头脑。但他没等到被侵犯的钻心疼痛，Ren没有那样做。

“你想知道为什么。你总是想知道。”Ren的指腹碾着他冷色的嘴唇，“如果一切问题都有答案就好了。你是这样想的吧？‘魔法只是尚未查明的科学’，我知道你们相信这种话。”

那只手抚过他的下颏和颈侧，而后用力扯掉他身上的手术袍。

“为什么不反过来想想呢？也许科学只是你们这些弱小愚昧的人所能掌握的、低等的‘魔法’。”

……这他妈的什么歪理？？？Hux又一次忍住了嘲讽的冲动。

“不是什么都能用科学解释的。即使像我一样，拥有的常人难以想象的力量和灵感，也不能完全参透原力的意志。”  
   
Hux在心里叹了口气，他似乎已经习惯了Ren像这样一本正经地抬高自己。  
   
“让我给你讲个故事。几乎没有人知道的事。”

Ren把他抱得更紧了些，看似粗笨的手指拨弄着因怀孕而不再粉嫩、被激素染成深褐色的乳头。

“我的曾外祖母来自塔图因，她是个Beta女人，一个废品店主买来做杂活的奴隶。你知道，Beta很难受孕，在营养不良的情况下就更难，但这些都不是最惊人的。她没有Alpha，那是一个奇迹，她的孩子——Vader，没有Alpha父亲。”  
   
Hux能想象这种事：她是个奴隶，她的主人不能容忍私通，为免于责罚她只能一口咬定自己遭遇了奇迹。但他明白这些常理还是不说破为好。  
   
“明白了吗，我们不仅仅是亲近原力，我们本身就是原力的意志。”

Ren的手掌终于滑到将军腹部，轻揉着尚未显露怀胎迹象的柔软小腹。  
   
“这里，这是我分享给你的，伟大的天行者血脉。就像我的曾外祖母，你没有天赋，你什么都没有。但从你开始孕育这个孩子的时刻起，你在故事里有了一席之地。”  
   
哈、哈、哈。Hux想大笑出声。他没少被人非议过，但这仍然是他听过的最狂妄无知的评价。  
   
我才是注定书写历史的人，不需要为你生孩子来证明。他想。  
   
“我欢迎你加入这个指引银河命运的家族。”Ren说完，又捏起将军的手，在手背上落下一个郑重的吻。

Hux知道自己没有理由为这些荒唐的迷信而动容。只有Ren这样的蠢货才会自大到认为他能说服Hux相信所谓原力的意志。

这没什么可感动的。Hux想。

当他环住Kylo Ren的脖颈，在松软的、适合做爱的椅垫上接吻时，他只是想要Kylo快点插入他孕期格外饥渴的腔道。他只是想在这个生存游戏里继续走下去。

那把醇厚的嗓音在他耳边说着下流字眼，他想努力记住这些：激烈的、盲目的性爱，被填满的快感，粗俗情话，甚至呕吐感和肌肉酸疼。他需要这些记忆来遮盖Kylo向他求婚那一刻的真诚，那双眼中的款款波动。  
   
傲慢，愚蠢，却又无比真诚。  
 

【尾声】  
   
FN-3690在睡醒时收到最新公告：Armitage Hux将军被证实为志愿者中资质最优的，他将成为第一秩序未来统治者的Omega父亲。将军与最高领袖Kylo Ren的婚礼将于近日举行。  
   
这似乎是意料之中的结果。他想到Hux将军在舰桥指挥作战时威风凛凛的姿态。  
   
当他穿戴护甲时，这条消息仍在所有人的通讯设备上循环播放。这是一个振奋人心的喜讯，他在全息影像里看到将军和最高领袖微笑着宣布他们关于共同生活的计划。  
   
一切都在向着光荣和希望前进，最虔诚而睿智的人在铺筑着第一秩序的未来。  
   
FN-3690戴好头盔，挂上配枪，走向他的哨岗。  
   
   
【完】


End file.
